Eight Reasons Why
by heyBRITTANY
Summary: Sharpay Evans killed herslef. She made cassette tapes to explain the reasons why she killed herself. Troy is one of them, along with the wildcats. He becomes a witness to her pain. He listens to her eight stroies about eight peole. No couples really.


Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, although I wouldn't mind owning Zac Efron haha.

Well this was inspired by the book Th1rteen R3asons Why. That's exactly how it's spelled on the book for someone who hasn't read it, but you should. I couldn't put it down. I finished it in less than 24 hours, no lie.

Some of the parts are from the book in the beginning but the reasons are going to be different if you've ever read the book. So I don't own some of the lines.

But, this in Sharpay's point of view and Troy's if you understand. The _italics_ are Sharpay's and the normal is Troy's. But she is dead, she committed suicide, just remember that while reading. There are eight reasons in mine so that makes these eight chapters long. Each Chapter is a different side of the cassette tape and a different person.

--

Troy Bolton is the basketball star; he comes home after basketball practice to find a package lying on his bed. It's a small brown box taped up good. He puts his stuff and down and sits on his blue bed opening the package. He uses the scissors in his desk to get all the tape off. There's bubble wrap all over he takes it all out to find four cassette tapes. There numbered in what looks like red sharpie. Each side has a different number on it going all the way up to eight. The numbers are it the right hand lower corner of the black tapes.

He starts to think, what the hell? No one uses Cassette tapes anymore. There ancient.

He tries to remember if there's and old stereo anywhere around his house. He decides to go down to the basement to see if his dad has one down there.

He makes his way down the stairs to the basement with the tapes in the pocket of his black jeans. He found one of his dads old stereos covered in loads of dust, it was gross but whatever. I pull a stool up to the counter in the basement press the eject button on the stereo and gently slide the first tape in the plastic slot.

I hit the play button. I had no idea what I was in for.

_Hey, boys and girls. Sharpay Evans at your services. Well not really but you can here my voice, this one and only time._

What no, I don't believe it.

_No encores for me, just these few tapes._

No way, Sharpay Evans killed herself.

_I hope you're ready for a story you'll never forget or at least I hope not. The story of my life, or well part of my life, whatever makes you happy. A little more specific though, these are the reason why I ended my life. If you happen to be listening to one of these fabulous tapes then you are one of the reasons why I ended my life._

This cant be! No way can I be a reason why you committed suicide Sharpay.

_I'm not going to say which one of these four tapes you are in but if your listening to these fabulous little cassette tapes your name will pop up somewhere, I promise you that much._

_Now, why would a dead girl lie?_

_Hey! That kind of sounded like a joke. Why would a dead girl lie?_

_The answer you want? Oh sorry._

_Because she can't stand up._

Okay, what the fuck? Is this supposed to be someone's idea of a twisted joke?

_Go on laugh, come on._

_Oh well whatever, I though it was funny._

Why would she record these tapes? I didn't even think she knew there was a such thing as cassette tapes.

_There are some rules now. You didn't think I'd let you get away that easy did you? But there are only two rules I request for you to follow. Rule number one: You listen to all four tapes. Rule number two: You pass on the tapes to the person you hear about after your name pops up. Hopefully none of theses will be easy for you to do._

**Pause.**

I clicked the pause button. I started to pace around the basement. What the hell is that? What is wrong with her?

If I stay down here all night to listen to these tapes then my parents will get suspicious of what I'm doing down here in our basement. I need to think how I can get this upstairs, without my dad noticing or my mom. Oh wait, my mom. That's it her old walkman. I can use that. I grab the tapes and take the first one out the dusty radio and run up the stairs. As I'm running by the kitchen I see my mom coming in with groceries.

"Hey Troy, do you think you could help me with these bags?" Lisa, Troy's mom said.

Troy slides to halt and completely ignores his mom's question.

"Mom where's your old walkman?" I ask in a rushed voice.

His mom looks at him curiously.

"Why? No one uses cassette tapes anymore" Lisa says as she lets out a laugh.

"Um, a school project that I have to do." I say with a little stutter but she doesn't notice.

"Oh okay, It's in the cabinet in the living room, left drawer." She says while putting apples in a dish.

"Thanks mom." I say as I rush out into the living room.

I look through the left drawer. I find candles, old batteries, string, gel pens, paper, oh there it is!

A yellow walkman with its black headphones wrapped around it. I grab it and run up the stairs towards my room. I slam the door shut. I walk over to my bed and put the four tapes there. I grab the one I started to listen to downstairs. I pop in the walkman and lay down on my bed.

I hear her voice start again.

…_Rule number two: You pass on the tapes to the person you hear about after your name pops up. Hopefully none of theses will be easy for you to do. _

_When you finish listening to all eight sides-because there are eight sides to every story-rewind all of the tapes then put them into another box and send them to the person that follows your own little story. And you number eight; you can take these tapes straight to hell, who knows maybe I'll even see you there. _

_If you are tempted to break the rules in anyway I did make copies of these four tapes. Those tapes will be released to the public if these tapes don't make it through all of you. _

_This was in no way a spur-of-the-moment thing._

_Don't take me for granted, like the last time._

No there's no way she could be thinking this.

_Because you are being watched. _

_So don't break these fabulous rules!_

**Pause.**

I barely knew Sharpay Evans, I mean I wanted to. I knew underneath it all there's no way she could be an Ice Queen. I didn't have the chance. Over the summer I worked at Lava Springs. Her father owns it yes. So yes I did see her quite often. One time at pool party we made out too. But we never got closer. I never took her for granted, never.

I shouldn't have these tapes, it must be a joke.

Someone must have made copies of her suicide tapes and sent them to me. When I go back to school someone will look at me and laugh or smirk or something and I'll know.

And then what, I don't know.

**Play.**

_I'll never truly know what you do. I'm not exactly sure how this you know whole dead thing works yet. Hey, who knows maybe I'm even standing right behind you._

I lean my head back on my pillow and close my eyes.

_Oh I'm sorry that was inconsiderate,_

_Ready, Mr.……_

_--_

Ok so that's the first chapter. I lied earlier there will be nine chapters look at this as beginning chapter. I hope you understood it.

There are really no couple's just people's feelings.

I'm not exactly sure whose name will be first. It's down to Chad, Zeke or Jason. I don't know yet, but it's defiantly a guy. Tell which you'd like to see.

This is my first ever story, so please review. I would be so happy.

Tell me your opinions anything.

Reviews are what will keep me going.

I'm new at this so don't kill me please.


End file.
